A need exists for a sturdy prefabricated enclosure to house a gas chromatograph system. Generally, in order to perform gas chromatography a facility or a building is required for housing the required equipment.
A further need exists for a portable, self contained and self powered gas chromatograph which can be delivered to remote locations within a sturdy enclosure.
A further need exists for a non-deformable portable enclosure for a gas chromatograph. Gas chromatographs require gas lines for purge gases, calibration gases, and sample gases and therefore a need exists for a portable enclosure which will not deform and stress or rupture any gas lines and their connections during transport.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.